Past Visits Future
by cecld16
Summary: What happens if the gang of MI visit the future by Accident? The Problem? They are from the past in City Of Ashes and they are visiting their future selfs in 2014. What will Jace and Clary think of their future selfs realtionship? Still believing their brother and sister? What will Issebele think of her relationship with Simon? What will Simon think of his vampire self?
1. Chapter 1

Simon looked up at the hotel holding down his fear and heartbreak.

His logical side wanted him to run away from the hotel and go and cry in a corner somewhere still thinking about Clary and _Jace's _passione kiss but he had felt drawn to this place ever since he'd turned into a rat and had no will power to fight the pull.

Simon couldn't control his body as he stepped inside but suddenly there was a flash of light and before Simon could react he had disapied.

Clary was in the institute talking with Jace about the recent events but she was also trying to keep her distance.

Jace as useaul wasn't, half of her was angry with him, didn't he care they were brother and sister?

They couldn't be together!

The other half of her was angry with herself, she knew she still loved him and she was angry she didn't have the Confidence to ignore everybody else and just go with it, just then a flash of light and they had disapierd.

Issebella and Alec to also dissapiered in a flash of light.

They didn't know they were being transported to the future of 2014.

little did they knew how much had changed in the last few years.


	2. Chapter 2

(Just to let you know their future selfs will be said in _italics) _

Clary gasped in pain as she collided with hard ground, for a few moments she had felt like she was falling then she'd hit hard concrete ground, Clary quickly thought of Jace, she stumbled up, ignoring the pain.

Her eyes widened as she saw Jace getting of the floor to looking slightly bruised up but her eyes were drawn to 3 more figures getting up from the ground to, Issebele, Alec and Simon, Simon awkerderly offered his hand to Issebele but she ignored it and pulled Alec up, Clary noticed Simon was avoiding looking at her.

"Where are we?" Alec snapped, he was looking at Clary as if she was the course of all of this, Clary ignored him and looked to Jace who was standing protectively near her, she couldn't stop her heart from fluttering at his closeness, stop it Clary, she scowlded herself angrily, his your brother!

"I'm not sure, it looks like we're still somewhere in New York" Jace said looking around. Simon ignored Jace as a News Paper lying on the ground cought his eye, he picked it up frowning.

Jace sneered "You know I didn't realise reading garbage was your thing Mundane" Simon tried his best not to look like he wanted nothing more than to punch Jace in the face.

"It isn't! There's just somthing off about this newspaper" Simon snapped, he frowned at the news paper, it was like looking at one of those spot the differance games. Where you knew somthing was off about one of the pictures and you couldn't figure out what it was.

Alec looked around and said looking confused "You know this street does look very familer but some of these Shops I've never seen before"

Simon suddenly let out a gasp as he realised why the news paper looked odd, A date was sidelined near a picture in bold...2014...that couldn't be right could it? Simon then realised everyone was staring at him for him making that noise, Simon flushed feeling embarised at their stares, he never liked centre attention.

"I think I know where we are' Simon said shackily

"Well? Spit it out mundane!" Jace sniped looking enoyed with Simons presence.

Simon snapped "I told you for the last time my name is-"

"Stop it! Both of you! Simon can you just tell us?" Clary said firmly and angrily, she looked at Simon catching his eye's, Simon couldn't look away as they both stared at each other. Both of them remembering the last time they'd seen each other, Clary looked a tad guilty but steady and Simon felt himself feeling hot with anger but also embarisment and betrayel.

A angry flush went down Simons face as he looked away and said gruffly "I think we are in the future"

Clary's eyes went wide, Alec frowned, Jace snorted and Issibele looked skeptical. Clary said gently "Simon that's impossible" like he'd lost his marbles. Simon turned towards her and shoved the newspaper at her "take a look at that if you dont belive me" Simon said hotly.

Clary looked at it and she paled, Jace, Alec and Issebele looked over her sholders at the news paper all staring at one thing, the date...2014, they where in the future...

Jace shook his head "No! This must be somekind of sick Joke!"

"Well there is one way to see if it is or not" Alec said slowly but also excitedly, he suddenly looked embarised and unconfortible. "How?" Issebele asked before anybody else could. Alec raised his eyebrows "Who do we useauly make a habit of going to in times of trouble?" he said it like the answer was obviourse.

Jace just stared at Alec not getting it. Clary sighed about to take his hand then thinking better of it, she took his wrist instaid and said smiling "I think it's time to pay Magnus a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus looked out of the window of his new apartment, well it wasn't exactly new, he'd just completely changed what it looked like. It was glum and dark,reflecting his mood, he couldn't get his mind of Alec, it had been, how many months now since they'd last seen each other? He couldn't remember.

To Top it of, Magnus had just felt a strange magic in the Air half an hour ago, somthing had coursed a strange disturbance in the air, some powerful magical force, it was like what he felt if a very powerful demon escaped from a dimension...somthing that shouldn't be here, apart from the fact that it didn't feel demonic.

Magnus was trying to decide to check it out himself or call some of the shadow hunters up instaid but before he could decide he felt someone step inside his apartment, it was Alec! Before Magnus could decide to be angry or cheerful that Alec had come, three more people steped inside.

And the strange feeling somthing was wrong came to him again, he stepped into the shadows so they couldn't see him, as he tried to figure out what wasn't quite right about the three shadow hunters and the vampire.

Was it him or did the downwolder look less pale and the shadow hunters looked a coulple of years younger?

Jace frowned looking around "Are you sure we're in the right place? This doesn't look like the last time I saw it" Jace said.

Magnus blincked confused, But Jace had been around here two days ago, while Magnus healed some of his cuts that had gotten some sort of strange poisen in them, complaining about how werewolfs should have leads like dogs as he'd picked a fight with some werewolfs.

Magnus had wanted to ask how on earth did he get poisen into him fighting werewolves? But at the last moment, knowing Jace, Magnus had decided he didn't want to know.

"I'm sure of it" Alec said, Magnus ignored his own feelings that skyrocketed at the sound of Alec's voice, Magnus stepped out of the shadows letting himself in there full view, they all jumped in suprise at his appearance. "Hey Magnus just to let you know we think we've time traveled and we're from the past, so yeah...that's it' Jace said all to cheerfully.

The Warlock stared at them in shock for what seemed like hours, mabye I shoud'nt of been so blunt Jace thought then...

"Hey Magnus we need some help her!" a all to familer voice called from behind them, everyone spun around and "I told you I'm fine! For gods sake _Jace_!" a female voice responded angrily, "Do I look like I care what you think? The dam vampire bit you!" the Male voice responded.

"I told him to! He w-" she cut of what she was going to say and Jace stared at...himself? And a double of Issibele leaning against him? What the? Jace and Issebele gaped at their future selves. Clary and Alec looked between them looking shocked.

"Okaay...who's creeped out?" Simon said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace and Issebele stared at their future selves.

_Issebele _looked slightly faight and was leaning on _Jace_, _Issebele_ looked slightly older as well, she wasn't any taller but she seemed more aged, like she'd seen and done things that Issebele couldn't hope to do. She looked slightly learner to, more muscler and she was wearing her fighting shadow hunter gear on, her long hair was in a long plat that draped down her sholder, remarkable looking like a whip.

Issebele howerver had her hair loose and she looked more vunerable and innocent if that was even possible even though she wasn't the one leaning on _Jace_ for support.

_Jace_ looked older to, his blonde hair seemed even blonder and a tad longer than Jace's who was just gaping soundlessly at his future self, _Jace _was also slightly taller and even more muscler and broader, Runes layered his skin that Jace had yet to get, these in itself made him look older, more expirianced.

At first no one made a sound, they just stared at each other then _Jace _moved himself so he was in more of a fighting stance "What in gods name is going on Magnus!" _Jace _demanded still helping _Issibele _to stand up. Magnus said slowly his voice to everyone's suprised was very confused, even he didn't know what to Make of what was going on.

"They say they are from the past" Magnus said slowly, now watching the group suspiosly especially Jace and Issibele. _Jace _stared at the group trying to come to turns with what Magnus had said then he stood protectively infront of _Issibele_ and said "ok, if you are from the past which time did you come from? Anything I should remember well?"

From their looks _Jace _could tell somthing had happened, Clary and Jace glanced at each other then looked away embarised and Simon turned away looking bitter while Issebelle and Alec looked unconfortible, Clary said "Um we er...it was with the Queen and she got us to kiss to let us out" Clary then looked down at the floor looking ashamed.

_Jace _frowned, why was Clary ashamed of that kiss? He knew what she was talking about, the first time Clary had met the Queen then _Jace _remembered why...ooh "You still think your bro-" _Jace _cut himself of as _Issibelle_ kicked his shin and he glared at her but she shook her head.

"We might change our future if we tell them!" _Issebelle_ warned him, her voice was weak which reminded him why he'd taken her here.

_Jace_ was so going to kill _Simon_ later, he'd taken way to much blood from _Issebelle_, he bit her for crying out loud! _Issebelle_ seemed to know what he was thinking "He didn't take that much blood and I asked him to! He was the one that protested and I told you before I'm fine! I just need some sleep! You didn't need to drag me here!" She snapped.

_Jace_ retorted "What you need is a potion to help you get most of your blood back! Magnus?" Magnus stared at then for a couple of seconds looking like he was still trying to figure out what was going on but _Jace _called his name again and Magnus snapped back into reality and said quickly "of course" then he quickly walked away eager to get away from this awkward and confusing situation.

The past group was staring at _Jace_ and _Issebele_, "What happened?" Alec asked his future sister but she didn't reply, she was staring at Simon who squirmed under her gaze, _Jace_ frowned "_Issebelle_" he warned. _Issebele_ ignored him "Simon...before you came here..w-where you at...a hotel by any chance?"

Simon stiffened quickly, his eyes widening and he said warily "Um yeah...yeah, I was, how did you know that?" _Issebelle_ took a sharp breath inwards and _Jace_ said in a louder more authoritive voice "_Issebelle_!"

"Relax, I'm not going to tell him anything!" _Issebelle_ retorted but she looked sad, _Issebelle_ knew she was looking at Simon with his last human moments, _Issebelle_ sighed wistfully, then Magnus came back with a small bottle and gave it to her, _Issebelle_ drank it feeling her strength return.

Clary however wasn't letting the subject drop that easily, she'd seen _Issebelle_'s sad look she gave Simon and that made her worry about her best freind "Tell him what? Is he going to get hurt? Tell me!" Clary demanded. _Jace _shook his head "Sorry, we can't give anything away" he smiled flirtatiously at her then Jace scowled at his future self.

Before Clary could say anything _Isebele _said grinning, noticing Jace's look "you do realise your being Jelouse of your self right? And _Jace _don't flirt with other girls"

_Jace_ huffed "tecknickly, I'm not flirting with any other girl, they are the same people...sort of" then _Jace_ frowned "ok, now I'm confused"

Alec sighed "your telling me"

Clary spoke up "So why dont we go to the institute and figure it all out there? I want to see our other future selves" she said exitedly. Simon looked up for the first time a smile graced his lips "Me to! I want to see myself...if that makes sense" _Issebelle_ then looked sad again, she didn't have the heart to tell Simon that he wouldn't be seeing himself there, it was Halo ground after all, Vampires couldn't enter.

Clary watched _Issebele_ through narrowed eyes seeing her sadness, What had happened to Simon? She thought worridly. Then _Jace_ held out his hand and Clary took "to the institute" _Jace_ told her grinning, Jace followed behind grumbling, upset that Clary was with enouther guy but that other guy was himself? Jace rubbed his head that was beginning to hurt just thinking about it.

Dam it! None of this made sense!


	5. Chapter 5

_Issebelle_ makes sure she was behind the rest of the group before calling _Alec _who had just gotten back from work in Idris that had prevented him from seeing anyone for a couple of months,_ Clary_ and _Simon_ up to warn them of the situation. After they had gotten over there shock she reminded them about not revieling anything about the future meaning _Alec_ had to keep his realitionship with Magnus a secret and _Simon_ had to try and keep the fact he wasn't a mundane anylonger a secret.

_Alec_ and _Clary_ took some persuading but _Simon_ was happy to go with it, well he'd probably be happy doing anything I said _Issebelle_ thought smiling to herself. She felt herself flush as she remembered last Night with _Simon_ with her in his bed in a small apartment _Simon_ had rented just for them for a couple of weeks...it was great or had been great, _Issebele_ frowned does this mean she had to go and live back at the institute to keep up the pretending?

_Jace_ looked back at her while he was with Clary and he smirked mockingly at her, guessing who she was thinking about to make her blush like that and he wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and _Issebelle_ attempted to glare at him but had no such luck and couldn't keep the smile of her face.

_Jace _smirked as he looked to the front again, Clary frowned looking to the future people, they were obvioursly were teasing each other about somthing, she sighed, she hated not being in the loop then she frowned thinking hard, what questions could she ask that wouldn't change the past, or how she acted in the past?

Jace who had caught up with her seemed to be thinking the same thing as he asked his future self "So do you have a girlfreind?" Jace asked _Jace, Issebelle _looked up at Jace sharply, Clary looked between the two of them, finding herself wanting to scream No! Clary frowned, why didn't she want him to have a girlfreind? Then part of her said 'because if he does it won't be me, I'm his sister we can never be together'

Her heart sank in her chest as _Jace _responded "I'm hot stuff, why wouldn't I have a girlfriend? Girls can't keep their hands off me" everyone apart from the two Jace's and Clary made noice's of disagreement, _Jace _pouted at everyone's reaction. "Right _Issebelle_?" _Jace_ said, _Issebelle_ rolled her eyes and said "Keep telling yourself that".

_Issebelle_ and _Jace_ continued to bicker while they walked then Jace pulled Clary back with the group, _Issebelle_ and _Jace_ walked on ahead leaving the group from the past to talk among themselves "So what do you think of all this?" Jace asked her.

Clary sighed "honestly? I don't know what to think..."

"Mean either" Simon said.

"I wasn't talking to you mundane!" Jace said cooly.

Clary narrowed her eyes at Jace "would you stop being such a jerk to him?! His done nothing to you!"

Jace retorted "His a mundane! He doesn't belong here, you shoud know that Clary, it's to dangerous for him, I bet you there's a reason Issebelle didn't want to talk about him, besides from the useaul of course, I saw the look she gave my future self, I bet you his ether gone from this world and you never talk to him again or his either dead or badly injured because he can't hold his own in our world! Face it Clary, he needs to go sooner or later, he'll only get in the way!"

Simon waited for Clary to defend him...but she didn't? He glanced around at Alec and Issebele both of their expressions said it all, they agreed with Jace. "That's not true! I'm with you Clary, I'll always be by your side...right Clary?" Simon said looking at Clary. Clary looked ashamed, she felt ashamed but she knew that Jace was right in a sence,she didn't want him to get hurt.

When Clary didn't respond Simon's jaw clenched and the useaul warmth left his eyes, Simon felt like Clary had stuck a knife through his heart and twisted and an empty, numb feeling was left, Simon stopped walking altogether and Issebelle almost bumped into him "Watch it!" she snapped.

Simon didn't say anything just stared at the ground, first Clary and Jace had kissed and now this? It was all to much. Clary reached out to him "Simon, you could get hurt" she said trying to make him understand.

"so could you" Simon responded still staring at the ground moving away so she couldn't touch him. Clary didn't know what to say but the others did.

Alec sighed as he said irritibly "look if you don't want to come, just go home, leave our world behind, I'm sure your family won't notice that your from the future, it's only been a couple of years, you won't have aged that much, mabye your future self might be there if you've left us in the future"

Jace snorted "He'd better of left us in the future, I'm fed up with baby sitting him"

Issebelle sneered "your fed up with baby sitting him? What about me?"

Clary didn't defend Simon, she just looked at him sadly, Simon didn't have the will to defend himself and he brushed away tears, don't cry, don't cry, he told himself sternly, Simon gulped in air before he said "fine...fine, I'll go then...shall I?"

Simon looked at Clary before he walked of, a part of him hoping she'd call him back, he waited still walking...and waited, the call never came and Simon then truly felt heartbreak, 10 years of his life wasted before his eyes, 10 years of his life loving a girl who would never love him back...it was then and there he realised this and his heart splinted and shattered.

Clary watched him go, she saw his sholders slump and she had never seen him look so lost and defeated. She was tempted to call him back but she stopped herself, all she ever did was hurt him, the more he lived in the shadow world that's all she would do, he deserved to live in the mundane world, free of any danger and suffering clary thought and if this was what she had to do to keep him from harm intill they got back to the past then that's what she'd do.

Soon they had caught up with _Issebelle_ and _Jace_ waiting for them at the institute then _Issebelle_ frowned "Where's Simon?" she asked them.

Clary felt confusion, the Issebelle she knew wouldn't of even noticed Simons absence, Alec said carmly "he had a argument with Clary and walked of"

There reactions where not what they expected, _Jace_ paled even more and looked very worrid while _Issebelle_ looked like she could murder someone, she glared at the group from the past and Issebelle shuddered under her future selfs glare, I never knew I could look that scary Issebelle thought.

"What happened?" _Issebelle_ demanded.

Clary slowly and feeling sick with guilt told _Issebele_ what happened know one apart from _Jace_ knew what _Issebelle's_ reaction would be and they all jumped looking very scared and shocked as _Issebelle_ schreeched "YOU DID WHAT?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You let him leave? His a mundane on his own right now in this city which is crawling with downwolders who would love to kill him? And you let him just freacking leave?" _Issebelle _hissed.

Clary asked her voice rising "I _thought _it would be safer for him going home to see his family, obvioursly I was wrong, why would downworlders love to kill him? If I'd known that I wouldn't of left him out of my sight!"

_Jace _rubbed the back of his head awkerdly as he said uncomfortible "Simon won't exactly be welcome back at home Clary"

"What are you talking about?" Clary yelled frustrated.

_Issebelle _sighed "look just leave this with us, I've got this" then before anyone could react _Issebelle_ ran of deeper into the institute, once she was out of ear shot she rang up one other person who she knew could help and that hearing his voice for a little while would calm her.

"_Simon_?" she called.

_Simon's _voice answered her on the phone, it was deeper than useaul meaning he'd just woken up but he sounded eager "_Issebelle_? What's going on? Are you coming to my apartment soon?"

_Issebelle_ sighed "not exactly...but you know us but from the past?"

_Simon_ said warily "yeah?"

_Issebelle_ said "I need you to find someone from the past for me, Jace, well Jace from the past was being rude to him so he stalked off"

_Simon_ responded slowly "And I'm guessing I know whoever you want me to look for?"

_Issebelle_ gave a dry laugh, how ironic she thought as she said "Oh you know him alright".

Back in one of the corridors of the institute _Jace_ and everybody from the past was waiting for _Issebele_ to return. Clary turned on _Jace_ "What is going on? Why won't you tell us anything? Look I just want to know what's happened to my best freind! What's so wrong with that!" Before _Jace_ could reply someone coughed behind her, Clary spun around to face Alec? No future _Alec_ they're not the same Clary reminded herself.

Seemingly to prove her point instaid of glaring at her _Alec_ just looked amused as he said to _Jace_ "I take it, this group is the er younger us, _Issebelle_ told me about?"

_Jace_ said sarasticly "nope, they're from 70 years in the future and then to make sure they didn't look old they drank a ageing potion which made them look a couple of years younger than us"

_Alec_ just rolled his eyes at _Jace_ then frowned as he said "so they know nothing of their future?"

"They are right here and they are not deaf!" _Issebelle_ snapped angrily at her future brothers. _Alec_ just gave Issebelle a very unAlec like smirk which she angrily glared back. _Jace_ said "Ok everyone piece, _Alec_ I haven't told them a thing and Clary if we tell you somthing then you may change the future...certain things happen and..."

_Jace_ trailed of and his voice almost cracked as he said "And certain people die"

_Alec_ contiunued on for him as _Jace_ looked away not wanting to talk anymore "We've faced a lot in our past and everything and every death happened for a reason, some deaths you are already to late to stop" _Alec_ thought of _Simon_.

From what he heard from _Issebelle_ Simon had been already next to the hotel when they had been been transported into the future and in the past they weren't fast enough to run all the way to the hotel to stop the vampires from attacking Simon, Alec assumed that whatever brought them here woud evently bring them back to the right start and location in time, Simon wouldn't be able to move away from the hotel...it was already to late for him.

"Others will put you all in more danger if you try and stop it" _Alec_ thought of Hodges death, they could be killed if they went up agaist _Johnothen_ to early. _Alec_ winced thinking of Max but if they tried to stop Max's death then _Issebele_ could die and from what they all gathered Max's death had been painless, a hard knock to the head, what if they managed to save him but he died later on in a more painful way?

No, they coudn't risk that.

There past selves stared at _Alec_ and _Jace_ in shock, Alec stared at _Alec_, his voice was so quite that not many people heard him at first intill he raised his voice slightly "Who dies? It's someone we all care about isn't it?"

_Jace_ gritted his teeth and looked at the ground then blinking furiously for a couple of seconds then _Jace_ muttered "excuse me" then quickly strode of, Jace stared of after himself.

Jesus! When did I get this emotional? First I seemed worrid for Simon, I mean of all people, why him? Then I walk of an emotional wreck? What on earth happened to me in the future? Jace thought worridly.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as _Jace_ ran of Clary went to follow him but Jace grabbed her wrist "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I'm going to see if you're alright! Is that so wrong?" Clary told him coldly. Jace felt a stab of hurt, so she's cold to him but with _Jace_ it's alright? How was that fair?

"We're the same people, Clary, I'm sure I'll be fine" Jace told her feeling frustrated. Clary wriggled out of his grasp as she told him "DNA wise you may be the same but haven't you noticed your different in the future? Face it Jace, you have changed and you will change and...and I want to find out why" and before Jace could react Clary ran after _Jace_ leaving Jace to think.

Clary wallked hurriedly down the corridor, ignoring _Issebelle_ and _Alec's_ yells after her. Clary turned left then taking anouther corridor she found herself outside a door and as she listened Clary swore she could hear sobbing behind the door?

It sounded like _Jace_? But her Jace never cried, no Clary his not your Jace, his not the same person as he was. Clary knocked on the door and she called hesitantly "_Jace_?" There was no respone, Clary opened the door nervesly, _Jace_ was sitting on a bed, his head bowned and his sholders slumped.

Clary realised that this must be _Jace's_ bedroom, huh he must have moved his bedroom downstairs at somepoint as she sweared that his bedroom used to be upstairs. _Jace_ glanced up at her as she came here "Why did you follow me?" he asked her, trying to sound angry but failing.

Clary sat down on his bed next to him "I wanted to see if you were okay? And I wanted to know..." Clary trailed of frowning.

_Jace_ gave her a bitter smile as he said "you wanted to know how I became like this? An weeping fool" Clary put her hand on his sholder, they were really close now and Clary could praticly feel his body heat coming of him in waves as she shook her head hard.

Clary said quickly "No! No, you're no fool, you're just..." Clary paused, trying to think of a word to help her and him out as she leaned more into him "You're just...Emotional" _Jace_ gave her a weak smile, letting her relax into him more.

Clary was suprised at how close he aloud her to go, wouldn't his (she felt a stab of pain in her heart) girlfreind mind that he was this close to her?

But as soon as she thought that it came aparent that his girlfreind did mind as the door suddenly burst open and an angry girl stood in the doorway and growled "Unhand my boyfreind you cow!"

Clary jumped of the bed in shock and to assure his girlfreind that she didn't mean any harm, although a part of her wanted to punch this girl in the face and then she froze...the two girls stared at each other...it was like looking into a mirror, almost.

_Jace_ rubbed his head awkerdly as he stood up as Clary stared at...herself?

"Wait...didn't you just call him" she pointed at _Jace_ while staring at _Clary_ " your boyfreind?"

_Clary_ stared at her younger self not sure how to respond and all _Jace's_ sadness seemed to have disapiered and his face seemed to light up as soon as he had heard _Clarys_ voice as he said nervesly to Clary "Um... I can explain?"


	8. Chapter 8

Clary stared at them both while _Jace_ franticly thought up a lie to tell her "I-it's just one of our inside jokes you know? Coz as you know we're brother and sister and well, we're used to the idea now, so we often joke about how we used feel about each other...".

_Clary_ caught on when _Jace_ shot her a help-me look!

_Clary_ said "Yeah, um so we call each other girlfriend and boyfriend as a joke and I was just pretending to be angry with you because I was joking around".

Clary watched them through narrowed eyes as she said sceptically "So do you have a boyfreind?" she asked _Clary_.

_Clary_ said the first thing that popped into her head "Yes, yes I do" and _Jace_ gave her a bewildered look.

Clary demanded "Who is it?".

"_Simon_" _Clary_ said without thinking and winced as _Jace_ who had been holding her wrist tightened his hold on her arm.

Though _Jace's_ expression had become expressionless though looked even more nerves when Clary turned to him, her mind was in a whirlwind and her emotions where all over the place...she was going out with Simon? She had started to love him more than a best friend?

Though she had to ask "So...who's your girlfriend? You said you had one"

_Jace_ like _Clary_ panicked and said the first thing that came into his head "Maia, she's uh a werewolf from Luke's pack" what am I thinking? He yelled at himself inside his head.

_Clary_ spoke to Clary "you know what Clary, I think I want a word with my big brother here, can you give us some privacy?".

Clary still feeling shocked by the news and not sure who to belive nodded numbly and walked out of the door.

As soon as Clary had left _Jace_ slammed the door behind her and whirled to face _Clary_ "_Simon_? _Simom_? Seriously? What about _Issebelle_?"

_Clary_ hissed back "oh I wish I was as subtle as you! Maia? She hates you! And Jorden will kill you when he finds out! ".

"_Issebelles_ going to kill you when she finds out! " _Jace_ retorted.

They both stared at each other, both of them wishing that they'd kept their mouth's shut as _Clary_ groaned "What are we going to do now?"

_Jace_ said looking quite scared "well we're just going to go with it arnt we? So I'll call _Simon_ up and you call Maia up? Maia hates me and _Simon's_ kind of ok with me now so, I'll tell _Simon_ what you've done so _Simon_ doesn't yell at you and you tell Maia what I've done so Maia doesn't kill me?"

_Jace_ held out his hand and _Clary_ took it "Deal" she said smiling warmly at him.

_Jace_ started to phone up _Simon_ thinking what mess did we get ourselves into now?

**_What do you think? Please Review and Follow? Let me know what you think of Clary and Jace's mess up? Hehe :) _**


	9. Chapter 9

_Simon_ seethed "You did what?!".

_Simon_ was near his mothers house looking out for his past self on _Isabelle's_ request, he hadn't spotted his past self yet and _Jace_ had just called him about a er interesting situation.

_Jace_ replied on the phone "Hey, hey, don't shoot the messenger, it was _Clary's_ idea".

_Simon_ sneered "It was lucky it was her idea or I'd either kill you myself or get _Issebelle_ to do it, I'm sure she'll be as happy as I am".

_Jace_ said hopefully "So um...you'll do it?".

_Simon_ said his voice laced with vemon and sarcasm "You want me to pretend to be _Clary's_ boyfriend? and let my past self believe that he gets Clary in the future? And oh yeah! I'll be doing this infront of _Issebelle_?!".

_Jace_ said awkerdley "So um...is that a yes?".

_Simon_ growled "No! No No! I am not being _Clary's_ boyfreind infront of _Issebelle_ that would be like committing suicide and it would be way to awkward, we'd never pull it of, tell _Clary_ that she bet-"

_Jace_ interrupted "Look it'll be only for intill they leave this time"'.

_Simon_ snapped "And when do you think that'll be exactly?"

When _Jace_ didn't reply _Simon_ said coldly "see what I mean? There is no way-"

_Simon_ cut of frowning as his heightened senses picked up some footsteps coming nearer to his mother's house, he spotted himself?

No his past self, a mundane.

_Simon_ felt a pang of Saddness feeling guilty and sad for what was instore for Simon.

_Jace's_ voice rung over the phone "_Simon_? _Simon_ are you there?"

_Simon_ hung up on _Jace_ after muttering a short apology and the ally way he'd been waiting in he slowly walked out of, he wasn't worrid at Simon hearing him or spotting him, _Simon_ had gotten used to the idea of him being a vampire, his soundless footsteps and his abilily to easily blend in with the shadows.

Thought he was suprised at the state Simon was in, his top was ripped, his glasses were lopsided and one half was broken, and a long deep cut like a claw mark had reached to one sholder to his elbow.

What had happened? _Simon_ felt a slight panick, what had happened? Had he been attacked?

Still following closly behind Simon, _Simon_ started to feel pensive and nerves, he hadn't seen his sister in around a year, his mother he hadn't seen in two years.

He'd stopped contacting Rachel when she was used to try and get to him by one of the vampires.

She was almost killed that's when he realised that by still contacting her he was putting her in danger, so he broke it of, not giving her any explanation knowing she'd of tried to still see him or talk him out of it even if she knew she could be killed.

His mother never got over the fact he was a vampire, she thought'd he was a monster so he'd left her two years ago.

_Simon_ wasn't sure what made him not stop his past self in going to his mothers house (he never called it home anymore, it hadn't been home for a long time) but a part of him hoped that as it had been two years his mother and sister had forgiven him, this was a way to find out...with him not being in the firing line..._Simon_ knew it was selfish but...he had to know! He had to!

And with that thought with bated breath he watched Simon knock on the door to his mothers house and when there was no answer Simon opened the door and walked inside...

**Ok just to say that as quite a few people have complained about my spelling and grammer so I'll be going over it or getting a beta reader after I do and get up to Chapter 10, anyway thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed so far and keep it up please, follow and review because I love to know what people think :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Simon had the strangest feeling he was being watched as he shakily opened the door to his home which was unlocked. Simon groaned thinking about what had justhappened, he'd been attacked three times by Vampires! The only reason he was still alive was because it was daylight and he'd been able to get into the sunlight to save himself then the vampires wouldn't follow.

Simon had battled with the idea of calling Clary but in the end what would that make him seem like? A helpless mundane who couldn't take care of himself, that would only prove her opinion of him, Simon felt a stab of hurt thinking about it, a weak, helpless,mundane, that's how they all saw him as.

Simon looked around his home, he wondered where his mum was and where was Rachel? As he was thinking this suddenly, footsteps stormed down the stairs and he was staring into his big sister's furious gaze. Simon had been exspecting a hug or mabye she would fuss over his injury's he'd gotten from the vampires but instaid he got "What the hell are you doing here?!" she snapped.

Simon recoiled from his sister's angry glare "You left! Without a word! What on earth where you thinking! I guess I get it leaving home, mum still thinks your a monster! But why stop contacting me? There was no calls! No visits! I was worrid sick!"

Simon's eyes widened as his mind went into a whirl wind and he felt hurt, Dizzy and confused...his mother thought he was a monster? He'd left Home? He'd left Rachel? He'd left his mother? Suddenly the door opened from behind him and Rachel opened her mouth about to warn him but why would he warn him away from his Mum?

Apart of him didnt belive that his mother thought of him as a monster, she'd taken care of him all his life, this just had to be a misunderstanding that's all.

Simon's mum however took one look at him and her eyes seemed to bugg out and her whole body stiffened and she then burst into the house and then screamed "Stay away from Rachel you demon! Stay away from her!"

She stood protectively infront of Rachel, Rachel gave him a pained and pitying look from behind his mother. Simon stepped backwards almost tripping over one of the chairs and his mum grabbed a knife from the table and pointed it directly at him then did a sign to ward of evil.

Simon felt completely numb inside as he stared into his mothers eyes. All he saw in her eyes was hatred, disgust and fear and it hurt like hell.

With that Simon backed out of the door and it was slammed shut behind him, Simon's knees gave way and everything inside him hurt. An empty hollow feeling inside him was left and Simon couldn't stop the tears come down as he wept for everything he had lost...Rachel, his mother and Clary...everything gone, what type of life did he have in the future?

"You know sobbing in the street isn't going to do you any good mate" A soothing yet smooth and very familer voice said right next to him. Simon jumped up startled to see himself? His future self!

Simon's mouth hung open, _Simon_ looked so similer yet so different, _Simon_ was wearing a black leather Jacket with a white top underneath which wasn't what Simon would usealy wear at all though Simon had to admit it looked very good on him.

_Simon's _skin was very pale and when _Simon _steadied Simon when he almost tripped standing up Simon could feel his future selves strength and it wasn't natural the way _Simon_ held him from falling over, it was to gentle as if Simon was a fragile object that could be broken with the slightest touch.

Once Simon was steady _Simon_ let him go and as Simon stared at his future self one word came into his mind as everything seemed to slot together, why _Issebellle_ had given him a sad look, why his mother had called him a monster as the first thing he said and thought of staring at his future self.

"Vampire".


End file.
